Damn you, Autocorrect!
by WhiteEyes07
Summary: AU. Hinata's boyfriend got a new phone, though to her amusement he can't use it very well yet. SasuHina [Fixed & Re-upload]


**One-shot. Warnings: SasuHina, AU & Naughty words**

* * *

**AN: I have uploaded this story once before on a different account. I finally reclaimed this one's login info though so I am re-uploading :) **

**I edited a little bit too. It was originally based on own experience, because I am known as the typo queen! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Damn you, Autocorrect!**

"**Hey, Hina. Got new phone. This is my number x" **

Hinata smiled at her boyfriend's short message and replaced his old number with his new one. Even though it was his new number, she immediately knew it was him. The short writing style, the way he always called her 'Hina' in text messages, and the short x at the end were just so typical. Her boyfriend Sasuke wasn't the type to send long, mushy text messages. And she didn't mind, because this was his character. And she loved him for that.

"**Good. How's your new phone? X"**

She always just copied his style to make him feel comfortable. He knew her text messages with all her girl friends were all a lot more cheerful and girly, decorated with hearts, x'es and emoticons everywhere, and he already told her he wouldn't mind if she wrote like that. But Hinata felt comfortable to just write like he did.

"**It's decent. Don't laugh but it's the same as Naruto's" **

Hinata giggled. She knew he wanted one like that. Sasuke might never admit to liking anything related to his friend Naruto, but she could see how he gazed at Naruto's iPhone now and then. The luxury. She could understand him very well.

**"Haha nice. What are you up to?"**

She put her phone back on the table and continued studying. It actually took a while before Sasuke answered.

**"My leg still hurts. Itachi's not home today so I'm chilling on the couch. Jerking won't be a problem, especially if you'll come to help me ;)"**

Hinata blinked a few times and re-read the text over and over. Did he just say jerking? And he seriously asked her to join him? That was so unlike him. He could be perverted sometimes, but definitely not in text messages.

**"Sasuke you pervert"**

She giggled and sent the message. She got one back, faster this time.

**"HEALING. I meant healing. What the hell I did not type that"**

Hinata burst out in laughing when she read that. So that's what it was.

**"That's autocorrect Sasuke. Get used to it, it's a handy option once you get the hang of it. But are you okay? Should I really come to help?" **

**"Nah I was kidding, I'm fine on my own. I can still walk, there's food in the fridge and I'm a good cock" **

Hinata laughed more when immediately another text followed.

**"COOK. I'm a good cook" **

She could totally imagine his annoyed expression right now. This was so much fun! She'd better not inform him that you could disable the autocorrect function.

**"I'm sorry to admit that I prefer Itachi's cooking ;)"**

She just had to tease him more.

**"Bullshit, he can't cook****. Besides, I'm glad he's away now. He won't stop listening to this.. gangbang style"**

To what?! Hinata screeched with laughter.

**"Gangnam style. You know, that new Korean hit. It makes me want to puke"**

Hinata felt her stomach hurt from the laughing. This was hilarious!

**"I think it's a pretty good song actually :)"**

She replied, in all honesty. She even decided that she would learn the dance with Naruto, but maybe she should leave that out. Sasuke would be very displeased.

**"If you ever listen to it in my presence you'll regret it very much" **

Sasuke always sounded scary when he talked like this. But actually the only things he could be talking about were innocent pillow, water or tickle fights. And sometimes heavy sex, but that was something else… Anyway, none of them were things she would regret. Hinata giggled.

**"But should I come and care for you then? Help you **_**heal**_**" **

She purposely emphasized the word 'heal' to tease him even more. But he seemed to ignore this.

**"I'm fine. Plus, I don't want you to mess up tomorrow's sex m" **

Hinata blushed and shook her head. Definitely a typo again.

**"Exam, Hina. Your exam. Study hard for it"**

**"I will Sasuke, you'd better study too"**

She knew he didn't need to study. But she didn't want him to become lazy and even more arrogant than he already was.

**"Nah. Hey, shall I lick you up tomorrow before school starts?" **

Just after she had calmed down from her giggle fit because of his previous messages, she immediately started again as she read this.

**"lick me up? ;)"**

She teased in response.

**"Pick you up."**

Such a short reply, he was definitely irritated now.

**"You really should read your texts over before you send them, love"**

She leaned back and closed her book. She definitely couldn't concentrate on studying anymore. She still felt hot because of all the laughing, and her focus was 0,0% right now. She felt her phone vibrate and laughed already before she read it.

**"It's a habit. Can't help it. My previous phone was just fine -.- Need to get used to this double screen"**

Hinata was sure his phone wasn't _that_ fancy and waited for the next message.

**"Touch screen, I mean."**

He was so cute. Yup, she would go to him and surprise him. She quickly made herself ready and yelled a quick goodbye at her father. She calmly walked towards his place while she texted her friends Naruto and Tenten about her find, and how they definitely shouldn't tell him he can disable the autocorrect function. Right before she arrived at his place, she felt her phone vibrate again.

**"Not answering anymore? Too bad we have an exam tomorrow. I would have loved to do something naughty ;)"**

Hinata frowned, trying to figure what kind of typo this could be. She shrugged and knocked on the window to surprise him. He jumped up from the couch, opened the curtains and she saw his jaw almost drop when he saw her. She smiled sweetly and waved at him. Soon after that he was at the front door and opened.

"Well well, for an injured leg you're pretty fast Sasuke" Hinata said with a giggle. Sasuke smirked. "For someone who said she wants to study, you're here pretty fast after this message" He said teasingly, holding up his phone. Hinata's face turned bright red and she gasped. "Sasuke! Wasn't that a typo?" She asked in surprise. He gently grabbed her hand, pulled her inside and closed the front door.

"Actually not" He said sweetly, and he planted a kiss on her lips. "Guess those typos of yours got you all fired up" Hinata said with a raised eyebrow. "Maybe" Sasuke said teasingly, and he pulled her in a hug. "Well then... want me to lick you up or shall we start with jerking?" He said teasingly, taking off her jacket and giving her a kiss. "Sasuke!" Hinata laughed, and she gave him a playful push. "Anyhow, gonna kidnap you baby" He smirked and picked her up, swinging her over his shoulder. "Heehee let go!" Hinata laughed, though she wasn't really attempting to break free.

Sasuke took her up to his room and they had the fun they both longed for.

"Hmm, Sasuke?" The next morning, Hinata woke up in his arms. "Yes?" He said tiredly, opening one eye to look at her. Hinata showed him his new iPhone. "What's with…" He gazed at the time and knew what she meant. "The exam…" "… starts right now" Hinata finished, and she rolled on her back with a sigh. "We'll just do the retake" Sasuke said, wrapping his strong arms around her naked form and pulling her close to him. "Uhuh" she nodded.

"I'll text Naruto if he can tell them we're sick" He said, taking his phone that Hinata placed on the night stand again. "Maybe…" Hinata started playfully as she placed her hand on his phone. "… I should do that" She said, grinning sweetly. "You!" He grabbed her and wrestled her under him, pinning her down while she laughed hysterically.

"Don't you ever make fun of me and my autocorrect again" He said. "I'm sorry, but I can promise you that" Hinata said with a giggle. "You!" He said again, but Hinata managed to grab a pillow and threw it in his face. "Na-ah" She said playfully, sticking out her tongue. "You little tease" Sasuke said before kissing her. While the pillow still remained between them, they kissed each other passionately.

If all autocorrect-conversations would lead to awesome moments like this, Hinata was definitely not going to tell him how to get rid of it. And her clumsy boyfriend, despite being this big genius, would probably never find out.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
